Wincestiel
by HowTypical
Summary: After another Friday night of drinking with his brother and his brother's angel, Sam finds himself in a situation he didn't expect to be in. Pretty much PWP rape. Sam on bottom. Or middle, I guess. Haha. Don't like, don't read. There are some minor spelling errors, but I will fix them shortly. You'll like it, I know it. (You'll love the end trust me.)


"Alright your turn!" a girl with long brown hair shouted despite their close proximity. Sam had long forgotten her name since he became drunk.  
>"Number seven here we go!" Dean, sitting next to Sam replied then proceeded to chug another beer. He finished it off quickly and threw the bottle into the corner accompanied by many other bottles emptied by Cas.<br>"I have to go, see you guys later," the girl yelled behind her as she slipped through the door.  
>As the Dean and Cas continued in their drinking game Cas handed a Sam another drink. Without thinking, he drank it, not paying attention to it's odd taste as he fell into a slumber.<p>

Sam awoke to someone pulling on his pants. He blinked a few times before realizing the dreadful situation he was in. Dean continued to pull Sam's pants down as Cas watched in the corner of the room.  
>"I-I can't move!" Sam shouted in a panic, feeling his heart rate increase from his sudden adrenaline rush. Dean chuckled slightly.<br>"You spiked my drink!" Sam yelled in shock and disbelief. His statement was ignored as Cas stepped next to Sam. Dean continued to take Sam's clothes off until he was completely stripped. Cas and Dean positioned him to their liking, on his hands and knees being supported by a coffee table under him.  
>Sam looked at Cas in fear as they both prepared to take him. Cas plunged his member into Sam's mouth without warning and Sam choked at the unfamiliar feeling. Cas pulled all the way out just to slam back in, but allowing Sam to take breaths. Cas slowly pushed in and sat there waiting for Dean. Dean took that oppurtunity to thrust into Sam unforgivingly. Sam screamed as best he could with Cas's cock in his mouth.<br>The scream sent vibrations up Castiel's member, elicting a moan from Cas's throat. Cas then began to thrust into Sam, deep throating Sam without mercy. Cas grabbed onto Sam's hair and used it to pull Sam's throat against him even harder. Dean thrusts with Cas's so that they slammed into Sam at the same time. Sam screamed at the pain from his behind. He yelped out at every thrust of Dean's, sending even more vibrations down Cas's cock.  
>The duo were moaning as they fucked Sam ruthlessly. Sooner or later, Dean reached lower and began to fondle Sam's balls. Sam's eyes widened and he moaned. Dean then moved up to Sam's shaft which was already hard. He pulled and moved up and down Sam's shaft. Dean felt as Sam was about to cum, but then squeezed tightly, not allowed his release.<br>Sam immediately began to whimper loadly as if begging. Dean let Sam whimper a bit, each one getting louder than the last. Cas and Dean continued to bang Sam like that for while, until he finally released Sam's horribly painful erection.  
>Sam moaned loudly, cumming all over. his muscles tightened, making it even more pleasurable for Dean. Dean came quickly and pulled out. Cas, however, kept going. He continued to roughly deepthroat Sam until he came on Sam's face. The three panted for a bit before Sam passed out. Castiel vanished unexpectedly.<br>Dean smirked and dragged Sam into the bedroom, tying Sam's wrists and ankles to the bedposts for extra measure. He knew that the drugs were going to wear off soon. Dean picked up a riding crop and smacked Sam's stomach with it. Sam jumped awake.  
>"D-Dean?" Sam stammered and looked around.<br>"Don't do this..."  
>Dean smacked Sam again, this time harder and leaving a angry, red mark.<br>"No talking!" Dean barked. Sam whimpered in response. Dean crawled onto the bed and hovered over Sam's cock. Slowly, Dean's lip took place over the head of Sam's member. sam gasped as Dean's tongue lapped at the tip. He then pushed his head down Sam's cock and pulled back up. He repeated this action over and over, working diligently. Sam groaned and breathed in deeply, attempting to suppress a moan.  
>Dean took him in all the way and swallowed. Sam moaned loudly and came in Dean's mouth. Sam could feel the blush on his cheeks. Dean removed himself from the bed and walked to the front side Sams eyes following him. He took the riding crop and teased Sam's entrance.<br>Sam too a jagged breath as Dean drew circles around it. He eventually pushed lightly into it and Sam moaned. Dean pushed it in deeper, touching his prostate. Sam moaned even louder as Dean pulled the riding crop out and pushed it in again. He bagan to do this process faster and deeper. By this time, Sam was blushing and moaning each time the riding crop hit his prostate.  
>Sam was about to cum again, when Dean stopped.<br>Sam heaved. "D-Dean!"  
>"Yes?" Dean asked smugly. Sam could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Sam just continued to whimper.<br>"Say it, Sam," Dean demanded.  
>"Go ahead, beg me." Dean ran the riding crop up Sam's needy cock. He then shoved it into his ass again, barely brushing against the protstate.<br>"Oh God, Dean please. Just please give it to me," Sam pleadly. Dean laughed.  
>"You make me not want to give it to you, Sam." Dean held Sam's cock at it's base, stopping any attempt of cumming.<br>"No, Dean please. Not again." Dean thrust the riding crop in and out with his other hand, and started to lick at the head of Sam's cock. Dear God, could Sam feel it. He was so close, yet so painfully far away.  
>"Dean, please, please. I'm begging!" Dean just continued to suck Sam off. Sam yelled out in pleasure.<br>"Dean, I'll do anything, just please!" Dean looked up at Sam as if to say 'Oh yeah? What do you think I want?'  
>"I'll give you a blowjob! Just, ah, please!" Dean gave Sam a few more good thrusts and let go. Sam came in Deans mouth, again, and Dean swallowed. Sam panted, exhausted from his third cumming.<br>"I've always liked your blowjobs." Sam looked at Dean confused, but Dean just laughed.  
>He knew Sam could move at this point and he started to cut his bindings. Sam immediately sat up, preparing himself for what he was going to have to do. Dean sat down in a chair and looked at Sam expectantly.<br>"Come at me," Dean said smugly. Sam sighed, but followed up on his promise. Sam crawled off the bed and sat on his hands and knees in front of Dean. Dean didn't waste any time and grabbed onto the back of Sam's head. He immediately shoved his cock into sam's mouth. Sam's eyes widened, but then went to look at Dean who was looking back at Sam. Sam immediatly blsuhed deeply and continued his torturous job of suking Dean's large cock.  
>Dean shoved himself down Sam's throat faster and deeper and started to cause pain. When Sam pulled back, Dean shoved him down even further. Sam began to yelp out. This is when Cas appeared.<br>Without Sam's knowledge, Cas prepared to take Sam again. Cas thrusted into Sam, causing Sam to scream at the unexpected pain. Sam felt like he was going to faint from pain and lack of breath. Despite knowing this, Dean continued to fuck Sam's mouth hard, until he ejaculated in Sam's throat. Sam releuctantly swallowed, but then took deep gasps. Cas didn't stop, though.  
>Through all the exhaustion and through Cas's fucking, Sam fainted. Cas thrust into Sam with such a force that a slapping noise between Sam and Cas's bodies became embarressingly loud. Bruises began to form at Sam's hips. Castiel pushed all the way in and came inside of Sam.<br>At this point, Dean started cleaning up. Cas let go off Sam, and Sam's unconcious body dropped to the floor. Castiel put the riding crop back in the usual place and touched Sam so that all pain aeased. Castiel then bagan working on a memory block.  
>"See you next time, Dean?"<p>

"See you next time."


End file.
